


That's all she Quote

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Chloe heard about what happened to Lex and his wife, she feels so bad for him
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	That's all she Quote

“I’m sorry Lex.” Chloe said softly as she watched Lex drain his glass. “When I heard the news the others- and me too.” She admitted before she ducked her head. “I think the only one who didn’t doubt you from the jump was Kal. Now the reports are out-“

“My wife’s still dead Chloe.” Lex’s tone was dangerous as he paced around the office. She had not expected to run into him. Europe was more Lana’s turf. Lex tended to stay in Metropolis unless the League wanted him. She was not necessarily afraid but after the scandal had broke she had to admit to feeling a little cautious.

She had known this man for almost half her life and he still scared her. Back then when his focus had been on Clark. Back when he had turned those eyes on her. She had always known Lex was a man that needed to be treated with caution. It had taken Clark years to understand that.

“I know you were there when it happened.” She winced. She had heard the rumours and stolen a few reports. Lex and his wife had a blazing fight before she had slipped and fell. There had been no chance to save her. The servants had not run to the media but their reports had been enough to make Chloe wince. “Lex.” She swallowed. “Should you be drinking so much?”

Maybe she should page the kid. She had not been happy with Batman going over their heads and giving Lex custody but Kon had a way about him that the rest of them simply just did not have. He was there for Lex and the way he looked, maybe him being Clark’s and Lex’s son gave him more of a leeway than the rest of them.

She had been the one to fight the most when it came to giving up Kon but maybe she should use what she currently had. Lex did not seem unstable. She had seen him at his angriest she had seen him at his coldest and he was not there yet but the drinking was bothering her.

Even back in Smallville. Even back when it was them against Lex and Lex against all of Smallville. She had never witnessed Lex indulge in this much alcohol. Even when Lana had gone sour on him. Maybe he had truly loved his wife after all?

The thought twisted her stomach because she knew she and everyone else had looked at the marriage the same way. She had heard Kon talking about his new stepmother excitedly as if she could make some change to the womanizer that was Lex Luthor.

She knew she had taken the entire thing with a grain of salt. Not just her. Lois had rolled her eyes at the engagement announcement. There had been bets taken over how long it would take this one to go crazy. Chloe did not think she had been wrong to feel the way she had. Lex had bad luck with women and he drew out the worst in people. Look how Lana had changed, hell look at Lois. Even though she refused to talk about the four months she dated Lex it obviously had it’s toll.

“Drink?” Lex looked at the bottle as if it were some sort of foreign object. “Oh yes.” He said softly before he easily corked the bottle. “You know the strangest thing about that night Chloe?” He said softly as he sat on his desk. The grace and tenseness of his body threw her back to Smallville so hard she shivered. “She kept accusing me of cheating.” He tapped his fingers against the desk. “Over and over again. That’s why we fought that night. She wouldn’t listen. She was positive that I was cheating on her.”

“I-uh.” Best be truthful here and careful. “I read the reports Lex.”

“Yes.” Lex said softly. “That’s why I couldn’t understand it. She thought I was being cold but I was honestly bewildered. You know why Chloe?” He slipped off the desk with restrained grace and Chloe swallowed. “Because I wasn’t cheating. That was the irony there. I hadn’t cheated. I wasn’t cheating. I was preparing for us to welcome new life into our family. There was no other woman but she was so-“ Lex mused. “Positive. I couldn’t understand where that notion had come to her.”

Chloe felt a chill in the room but stayed where she was. “Lex.” She said softly. “Not to speak ill of the dead or your own past but-“

“I couldn’t understand.” Lex moved so fast Chloe let a startled scream escape because he was right there before her caging her into the chair. “So I did some digging and went through her messages and emails know what I found Chloe?” He said softly. “I found _you_.”

This night, this run in. None of this was a coincidence was it. Chloe trembled as she looked into Lex’s eyes. Where she thought she had seen pools of sorrow she saw the fires of rage. She was in danger. “Cl-“ She choked because Lex had wrapped his hands around her neck. She couldn’t breathe!

“Oh Chloe Chloe Chloe.” Lex whispered as lights danced before he eyes. “You can’t help yourself can you. “Always meddling. Always poking yourself where you don’t belong. Always thinking what you do is for the better good. Always working to bring the good to others and use what you can because you’re the good girl right? But the good girl that no one chooses.” He snarled.

Chloe choked as she tried to grab onto Lex’s forearms. The annoying suit that he had on wouldn’t move and it was slippery to the touch. The bastard had planned all of this down to her struggling! She gurgled as he pressed down on her.

“I wasn’t cheating but you didn’t care did you Chloe.” He murmured as he tightened his grip. Chloe gurgled as her arms lost strength. “The irony is if you had just waited you would have had the evidence to tie my wife to your side. But considering who I had planned to choose you would have had to make a very difficult decision Chloe.”

X

The snap echoed in the office and Lex slowly sighed as he pulled away from Chloe. The moment he had dug through his late wife’s phone he had been sitting on a rage that refused to go away. Breaking Chloe’s neck was what he had been aching to do when he realized what had caused Sarah’s paranoia and distrust of him.

Lex cleaned his hands as he looked at Chloe’s limp form. An eye for an eye although he was still angry about his plans being unravelled so easily. Sweet delicate Sarah. He had been doing his best to protect her and make it last. It was a good thing Lex had delayed his plans for a mistress. Although if Chloe had learned Lex’s plans she would have been scandalized. “Goodbye Chloe.” He tossed the rag onto her limp form and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> No Chloe isn't going to be my only torment bag lmao


End file.
